Electrically operated glass melting furnaces which use Joule effect heating by means of spaced apart electrodes normally have a single power transformer which is connected across a pair of electrodes. If there are n electrodes in the electrode array, then there would be n divided by two transformers supplying power to the electrode array. This type of firing scheme is described by Orton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,237. Orton controlled the hot spots within the furnace by putting a current limiting controller in line with one branch of each transformer and firing the electrodes across an adjacent electrode. This inherently gave a warmer area in the center of the furnace than on the sides of the furnace. Convection currents within the molten glass allowed the glass to be mixed during the melting process. The convection currents which exist within in a glass melting furnace were described by Penberthy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,334. The glass nearest to the electrode and between two electrodes which conduct the current from one electrode to the other is inherently hotter than the rest of the glass surrounding the glass melt. The glass flows upwards and outwards away from the electrode or hot spot toward areas of cooler glass. Even with the convection current flow in mixing, as described by Penberthy, and the cross firing, as described by Orton, two major problems still occur with the glass melting furnace. The first problem is that hot spots occur within the Orton design, especially at the center of the furnace. The second problem is that space must be provided for every power transformer to fit within the area of the melting furnace.